headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Equal Environment Earth Union
| image = File:Godzillaplaceholder.jpg | imagewidth = 225px | aliases = EEEU | continuity = Godzilla | type = | status = Unknown | leaders = Unknown | members = Emmy Kano; Android M-11 | allies = King Ghidorah; Dorats | enemies = Godzilla | first appearance = Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah (1991) }} The Equal Environment Earth Union (EEEU) was a fictional organization featured in the Godzilla film franchise. They were introduced in the third film in the Heisei series entitled Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah. The concept behind the organization was developed by writer/director Kazuki Ōmori. History The Equal Environment Earth Union was a clandestine organization of like-minded humans who hailed from the early 23rd century. In the year 2204, they embarked upon an ambitious plan to remold the nation of Japan into a greater, thriving community. They discovered the two-hundred year-old remains of the giant dragon monster King Ghidorah buried beneath the sea and realized that this creature was involved in the event that eventually destroyed the city. Using time machine technology, they transported themselves back in time to the year 1992. They arrived in the city of Tokyo and the group addressed the Japanese Prime Minister, warning his assembly that the monster known as Godzilla would one day attack Tokyo's nuclear power plants, thus destroying the entire city. The EEEU proposed going back in time to the year 1944 when Godzilla was just a normal breed of dinosaur known as Godzillasaurus and bringing him to the present, thus preventing the atomic accident that would ultimately mutate him into the radiation-spewing monster that everyone was familiar with. Along with scientist Professor Masaki, writer Kenichiro Terasawa, and psychic Miki Saegusa, the members of the EEU traveled back to Lagos Island of the year 1944. One of the members, Emmy Kano and her trusted android companion M-11 brought along three biogenetically engineered animals known as Dorats. Emmy claimed that the animals made good companions and would cheer people up should they become lost in the jungle. The group witnessed the Battle of Lagos Island, which pitted members of the United States Navy against the Imperial Japanese Navy. The Godzillasaurus attacked the soldiers, but was taken down in a hail of gunfire. The EEEU collected the injured animal and brought him back to the year 1992 where he was dumped into the Pacific Ocean. The Dorats however, remained behind. Exposed to radiation from the Bikini Atoll atomic tests a decade later, they mutated, fusing into a single composite entity. This three-headed creature became the modern King Ghidorah. The true purpose of the revealed itself soon after. The time travelers had lied to the Japanese Prime Minister. In the future, Godzilla did not destroy Japan as they had claimed, but rather Japan became a world dominating super-power controlling most of the Western hemisphere. It was the goal of the Equal Environment Earth Union to cripple the corrupt country by use of King Ghidorah. Since nuclear energy wasn't available to them in the 23rd century, they had to travel back in time in order to resurrect the three-headed monster. With the newly-mutated Ghidorah under their control, they sent the creature loose in the city to wreak havoc. Emmy Kano however, never realized that her colleagues had planned on destroying Japan in the past. As she was actually a direct descendent of Kenichiro Terasawa, it was in her best interests to stop the EEEU's plans. She betrayed the group and re-programmed the android M-11 to serve her. The Japanese government knew that their weaponry would be useless against King Ghidorah and that the only thing capable of stopping him was Godzilla. They detonated a nuclear submarine in the area of sea where the Godzillasaurus had remained dormant, prompting a genetic change that evolved him into a new Godzilla. Godzilla fought against King Ghidorah in the streets of Tokyo. While all this was taking place, Terasawa and Emmy found a way to turn the tables on the traitorous time travelers. They stole their teleportation technology and took off in a small shuttle. They then turned the teleportation ray on the time travelers' space ship and teleport it into the middle of the super-monster melee. Godzilla roasted the tiny craft with his atomic breath, destroying the last vestiges of the . Ultimately (and after a cybernetic conversion), King Ghidorah was defeated and Godzilla returned to sea. Emmy Kano and Android M-11 returned to their natural time era content with the knowledge that Tokyo was no longer fated to be destroyed. Notes & Trivia It is unclear if the still exists in the restructured timeline. The headless remains of King Ghidorah in the 23rd century featured in the beginning of the film suggests that at least some elements of the future reality is maintained. However, since Tokyo was not destroyed in the manner in accordance to the 23rd century historical record, their continued existence represents a chronal paradox. See also External Links References ----